


The Avatar's Love

by SonGoharotto



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-08 09:02:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19103953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonGoharotto/pseuds/SonGoharotto
Summary: Post-series finale, Korra and Asami's vacation in the Spirit World starts off with a bang (pun intended). #SorryNotSorry ;P





	The Avatar's Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost in full of a [three](http://songoharotto.tumblr.com/post/105932157583)-[part](http://songoharotto.tumblr.com/post/105981069038) [fanfic](http://songoharotto.tumblr.com/post/106031877333) from [my Tumblr](http://songoharotto.tumblr.com/).

“Brace yourself.”

In the past few years, Korra had many occasions to pass through a Spirit Portal, so she was well-accustomed to the peculiar sensations accompanying the transition to the Spirit World. Bending was the outward expression of manipulating one's inner _chi_ , and this feeling was not entirely dissimilar: Like a pulling at the soul, and time would seem to slow down for just a moment, before everything snapped back into position.

But this would be a brand new experience for Asami. Korra was uncertain how a non-bender might react.

Even facing each other and holding hands like this, Korra's vision of the other woman was mostly washed out by the growing intensity of golden energy swirling around them. Asami's raven hair, painted lips, and heavy-lidded eyes contrasted enough in the glare that she looked like a being made of light.

Korra's heart skipped a beat.

The grip of Asami's slender hands tightened in Korra's as the 'pulling' strengthened. The taller woman's eyes and mouth ringed into little o's of surprise. Then came the SNAP. Asami's knees buckled and she pitched forward, but for this at least Korra was ready, catching and holding her friend in a steady embrace. Threshold crossed, Korra supported Asami back out of the portal and into the parallel realm of spirits.

“My goodness, that gave me a start. I suppose I shouldn't have expected that to be like just walking through a door,” Asami was saying, her voice trailing off.

Seeing the Spirit World for the first time had that effect. Whereas the Spirit Portals corresponding to the North and South Poles came out on roughly opposite sides of the Tree of Time, Korra had no idea where exactly this new one opened to. Geography was at best a suggestion in this realm and she hadn't exactly been surveying the landscape when facing Kuvira previously.

It wasn't the first thing on Korra's mind right now, either.

Upon regaining her balance, Asami marveled at the alabaster cliffs, gnarled baobab-like trunks, and unbroken field of curious pink-and-turquoise flowers. She stepped away from Korra and their fingers slipped apart. Asami spun slowly, bright green eyes settling here and now there, trying to take it all in. A laugh like the tinkling of a bell rose to the sky.

“So lovely!”

“Yeah,” Korra agreed of the view.

Clearing her throat, The Avatar adjusted the pack slung over her shoulders and pried her feet out of their frozen place, to catch up to other woman. Asami was now kneeling in the flowers, hands cupped around one, but she did not pick it.

“Are these...? These aren't all spirits too, are they?”

“No, at least I don't think so. I don't know whether anyone really knows all that much about the Spirit World. But there might be one person we could ask, if we find him here. Did I tell you—”

A sharp gasp from Asami made Korra cut her sentence short. The taller woman doubled over and her shoulders shuddered, accompanied by the sound of a deep sob. Going cold inside, Korra hastened her pace and crouched beside her friend.

“Asami! What's wrong?”

“I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you.” Asami was wiping tears from her cheeks, but she was smiling. “For just a moment, the fragrance of these flowers. They reminded me of my mother. But that impression is gone now. I don't understand.”

Relieved, Korra settled down next to Asami and placed a reassuring hand over hers.

“A friend once told me that the Spirit World is a place where emotions become reality. With your father gone, you've been thinking about both your parents a lot lately, huh?”

The other women nodded. A less-than-delicate sniffle was covered by her other hand, making Korra giggle. She absently ran a thumb over Asami's knuckles, feeling the tension in them slacken.

“Maybe this place heard your feelings and gave you something sweet to remember them by. Would you tell me about your mother? She must have been one incredible lady to raise someone as great as you.”

Korra's face grew hot and she knew she was blushing.

The taller woman looked down at a particular flower at her knees and touched each bright turquoise petal in turn, eyes growing distant with memory.

“Both of my parents came from poor families, you know. Mother liked to mix her own perfumes from various things. It was a thrifty habit from her own youth. Her favorite was jasmine and lily-of-the-valley, with a touch of something mysterious that she . . . never got to tell me. Mother always said she would teach me to make a unique fragrance of my own for the day I got married.”

At this, Asami raised her head and gazed into Korra's face. They were very close like this, sitting with bodies curled to face each other. The Spirit Portal's now-distant golden light spilled across Asami's back and her eyes were two glittering points of jade.

After a pause, Asami continued, “That aroma was never too strong, but it meant I always knew when Mother was near. Whether I was playing in the baskets of fresh laundry, or hiding from the dark night under my covers, smelling Mother's scent was instantly reassuring. Even Father, after working hard in the factory or office, would say that all his stress disappeared when he came home and smelled that fragrance.”

Asami let out a deep sigh that sounded like satisfaction.

“I feel somehow lighter now. Thank you for giving this memory back to me, Spirit World.” Asami's eyes then narrowed, looking at Korra, down at the flower, and back up. “And I should thank you too, Korra, for listening to me ramble on.”

“Oh no, not at all! It was—it was a pleasure, really!”

Ignoring Korra's flustered reply, Asami picked the strange flower, which seemed to glimmer and chime faintly at this disturbance, then reached up and threaded the stem through Korra's hair so that it stayed in place over her right ear. Those fingers lingered in Korra's chestnut brown hair, then finally came down, lightly tracing her jawline.

“Mmmm, yes. This look suits you too,” Asami insisted, though Korra wasn't sure if she meant the flower or the ever-deepening shade of scarlet that her face must surely be turning.

 _C'mon, Korra, get it together!_ is what The Avatar was thinking, but what came out sounded more like: “D-Does it? I never really felt like this sort of elegant look was for me. I was too focused on bending and being The Avatar. My mother must have been so disappointed to not get a precious little girl she could dote on.”

“It's never too late to treat yourself, you know. When we get back to Republic City, I'll take you to my favorite spa. You deserve to feel as beautiful as you are, Korra.”

Korra swallowed hard. Her heart was racing a mile a minute. Asami's bright eyes were intense, hungry even. Her warm, sweet breath blew softly over the younger woman's lips. Korra blinked rapidly and took a deep breath.

“Asami, I—”

But it was Asami whom was more bold in that moment. She leaned in and planted her lips over Korra's.

One hand combed into The Avatar's hair and held her tight at the nape. As if knowing just the right place to touch, Asami's thumb found a sensitive spot behind Korra's ear that elicited a deep, full-throated moan. Mouths opening, tongues darting, they kissed like no one was watching.

In the Spirit World, no one was. No humans, anyway.

Korra's arms, which had been like limp noodles, felt their strength return in a rush. They encircled Asami, pulling the woman bodily so that she and Korra were pressed against each other, shoulder to waist. A tangle of limbs, the two women rocked back until Korra found herself on her knees and Asami was held almost parallel to the ground.

Off-balance, the kiss broke with an “Oh!”

Asami leaned onto her elbows, hair mussed, chest heaving. She ran a finger around her lips, clearing away a smudge of lipstick.

“I've been waiting to kiss you for three years, Korra.”

The Avatar couldn't think of what else to say but, “I should have come back sooner.”

The two young women shared a laugh at that. It was a foolish sort of laugh, snorting, unabashed, rolling through the flowered vale. Korra regained enough of her composure to give Asami a peck on the lips, then another. She wanted to taste more of this gorgeous creature and touch every inch of her; Korra's fingers itched with desire. She's never wanted something so badly in her life, which was saying a lot, all things considered.

“So, are we—Are we going to do this here, then?” Asami asked, still sounding out of breath, and happy for it. “Where all the spirits can see?”

“Take another look around,” Korra suggested.

The taller woman's eyes rolled about and then, in shock, her head twisted sharply to look over her shoulder.

The golden Spirit Portal was a distant shine on the horizon, barely seen through a copse of trees. The baobab forest seemed to have sprouted a thick canopy during the ladies' preoccupation, enormous splayed leaves like the crossed pinions of great bird wings. The many spirits that occupied the skies were now blocked from view. Light in this sunken vale was coming from the flowers themselves, a subtle blue radiance that twinkled like starlight.

“We've moved?”

“In the Spirit World, you don't necessarily need to walk anywhere. Will alone can carry you any distance, but because of that, it's also very easy to get lost.”

“So who willed us some privacy, you or me?”

“A bit of both, probably.” Korra grinned, but then grew serious. “Asami, listen: Don't ever stray from my side while we're in this place.”

Asami's hands came up around the hardened muscles of Korra's neck, supporting herself as they kissed again with a ferocity. Although the taller woman was literally hanging off her, The Avatar barely felt any weight at all. There was only heat and an infinite gladness.

“You silly girl,” Asami scolded when they broke. “I will never leave your side, no matter where we are.”

A finger hooked under Korra's high collar and popped the top-most button. This was happening.

Asami rose to more of a sitting position as Korra swung a leg around to straddle the taller woman's lap; they almost collided and laughed again, giddy. Korra shrugged to let slip her pack, but Asami stopped her.

“No, let me.”

Asami's hands ran along Korra's broad shoulders, along every ridge and dimple of honed sinew. Her wrists hooked under the pack straps and she removed them in this way, roughly tugging down Korra's long gloves as well. The pack was dropped and kicked aside. Asami drew the gloves over Korra's palms, then kissed each in turn and back up the length of one muscled arm.

Grinning, Korra flexed her biceps, drawing a pleased murmur from the other woman.

“You're marvelous, Korra. Does your strength come from being The Avatar?”

“Maybe a little, but I work at it too. 'Train the body, train the spirit', my earthbending teacher used to say. Come to think of it—uh, heh heh!”

Korra gave a little laugh to dismiss the thought which had occurred to her then. The look from Asami was dangerous. She pinched the younger woman on the insides of her elbows and nuzzled her under the chin.

“Don't you start not telling me things, Korra. I want you to say everything that's in your heart. We've come too far to keep secrets.”

“You're right, I'm sorry. It's just dumb, so childish.”

Korra sat back on Asami's knees and their fingers wove together.

“I grew up in the White Lotus compound, training, training, training. It drove me mad sometimes, but there were good things too. There was a certain apprentice guardsman, maybe a year older than me. We didn't really talk, but—gosh, this is embarrassing!”

“Go on! I can't wait to hear about my dear Korra's first crush.”

“Don't make this any harder!” Korra objected, chuckling. “Okay, here goes: He had just the most amazing lips, right? All pouty and—and I know it was his job to watch over me, but whenever our eyes met, he'd blush and glance away. I kept trying to get a rise out of him like that, and my earthbending teacher would flick pebbles at the back of my head for being distracted. Uhg! There, I said it.”

Asami made little mewling sounds of sympathy, as she started undoing the rest of the buttons on Korra's fitted blouse.

“Well, what about you? I don't want to be the only one confessing!”

“Oh, I met various interested parties growing up,” Asami said in a neutral tone. “The young heiress of a powerful industrialist receives many suitors, naturally. I was social, I dated, but there was no one really special until—”

“Until Mako, ri~ght?” Korra teased, turning the tables.

Now it was Asami whom squirmed. The taller woman's legs trapped under The Avatar's body as they were, this wasn't unpleasant for Korra.

“Ahem, yes, that's right. It was lucky, running into Mako like I did, because it gave me the opportunity to meet you as well. When I realized you two had feelings for each other, I couldn't honestly get mad at you. Mako has his charms and it was fun while it lasted.”

Tilting her head artfully, a curtain of raven locks hung in front of Asami's face, not quite concealing the flush that crept across her cheeks. She bit her lower lip.

“Yeah, he was good,” she added.

“Ha ha—wait, what? Did you—?”

“Of course, well, just the one time. You mean, you didn't? You two were together for months!”

Korra covered her face and groaned. This had flipped back around unexpectedly. “Not for lack of trying, but there was always someone around! Bolin, or Meelo and the girls. Or Mako was just exhausted from work.”

“Oho! Then The Avatar's purity is mine to despoil,” Asami growled with a mock villainy. She grabbed hold of the hem of Korra's blouse.

The younger woman's rebuttal was muffled by the garment being pulled over her head. Underneath, Korra's chest was wrapped in plain white athletic bindings, rather than modern small clothes. While Korra tugged the blouse off and tossed it aside, Asami's fingers worked out the knot so that the bindings unraveled, freeing The Avatar's bosom.

Asami seemed unprepared for the weight that dropped into her palms.

“B-Busty,” was all she said.

Asami's breath blew out hard between Korra's unexpectedly ample breasts. Long, lithe fingers tickled the swarthy brown skin, seemingly attracted to every small blemish and stretch mark that Korra had forgotten about until now.

“Hey, stop tha—ah!”

She tried to cross her arms, but Asami's head got in the way. She was kissing and licking Korra all over, then finally sucked down on one dark swollen nipple, which had caused the younger woman to cry out. Fingertips skillfully manipulated the other. The dual assault sent electricity through Korra's body and she convulsed.

“Aaaah~sami, hey, cmon! I don't, ha~h, don't want to be the only one li~ke this.”

Asami's head rose with a wet pop and she licked her lips.

“Right, fair's fair,” she agreed, in a business-like manner.

Finally unclasping her own backpack, Asami propped herself against it. She gazed up and down Korra's form with exaggerated appreciation, from bobbed brown hair and clear blue eyes to sculpted abdominals and outie navel, something Korra had never been self-conscious about until right this very moment.

Asami pulled off the tie around her ponytail and tilted her head back to shake out her own midnight-dark curls, exposing a long pale neck.

“Go on, then, Korra. You take the lead.”

Steeling her nerve, Korra reached for the zipper of the black-and-maroon Future Industries jacket. She fumbled it at first, feeling the pressure of her friend's — her lover's smoldering green gaze. Korra pulled the tag across the hill of Asami's bust and the flat stomach below, until it unhooked, but she did not open the jacket yet.

Asami was rarely seen without a totally put-together outfit and Korra had long wondered what kind of clothing was normally worn under this familiar leather shell, but more than that, there was something else giving her pause.

“Asami, um, could you close your eyes?” Flinching at the arched brow as response, Korra repeated, “Just close 'em for me, okay?”

“This should be good,” is what Asami said, but she complied all the same.

Slowly and gingerly, so as to not give away her intentions, Korra bent forward until her face was mere inches from Asami's chest. She pulled the two sides of the jacket apart, and . . . dove in to take a long, deep whiff.

“Whoa!” Asami exclaimed. “What's this all about?”

Korra couldn't contain a deep belly laugh. She admired the contours of Asami's figure under a nigh-sheer white camisole and what must have been a very expensive black lace bra. There was no way a person would dress like this unless they expected to be doing something other than going for a hike.

“Since your perfume story,” Korra explained, “I decided that I had to take a real good smell of ya.”

Asami's fragrance of the day seemed to be camellia blossoms and . . . sandalwood? But there was also the distinct musk of well-worn leather and the slightest salty tinge of old sweat stains. This was Asami's smell. Korra kept her head down, letting it suffuse her senses.

“I used to be able to give Naga a run for her money in the nose department, you know. Nobody could hide sweets in our kitchen!”

“You're an absolute beast!”

To which The Avatar grinned and clacked her teeth by way of reply. She forcefully drew Asami's jacket down to the elbows and pinned the taller woman's arms at her sides. Plucked brows shooting up, Asami's eyes grew wide like a cat-deer caught in the headlights. She blushed and smiled nervously.

Korra moved in for the jugular. Her lips closed on Asami's throat, sucking hard on the fair olive skin and leaving an angry red hickey; a small measure of payback. With one of The Avatar's mighty arms wrapped around Asami's slim figure, there wasn't anything the taller woman could do against Korra's exploratory groping.

Korra kissed here, nipped there, drawing giggles and yelps. Her free hand slipped under the camisole, caressing flawless skin, lingerie-encased breasts, and the stiffening nubs trying to break through them.

“The clasp is in the front,” Asami murmured helpfully.

Rrrrrip.

“Not anymore,” Korra responded. She flicked away the broken metal filament. Korra took Asami by the chin and savagely lunged into her lover's mouth, tongue first.

Between gasps for air, Asami moaned “I want you I want you I want you,” like a chant.

A switch had been flipped; the foreplay was over and the two young women broke apart, quickly going about the rest of undressing. Korra needed only to kick off her boots and untie a sash for her loose, heavy pants to drop. A simple twisted loincloth was whipped off like the crack of a wet towel.

Asami disentangled herself from the leather jacket and slipped out of her ravaged underclothes. She pulled off her own shoes and hurried to undo her belt buckle, perhaps fearing The Avatar would crush that as well in haste.

Finishing first, Korra helped draw down Asami's trousers, at once mashing her nose into the taller woman's belly, nibbling with relish. Inch by delectable inch, Korra descended, until a patch of fine black fuzz, neatly trimmed, tickled her chin. The taller woman was practically upended, legs in the air, as her trousers and matching black panties were cast off.

Korra swept Asami up into her arms. To a titter of delight, Asami's arms cradled The Avatar's head and they kissed deeply. The single flower adornment had fallen out, forgotten, at some point through all this commotion. The difference between Korra's dark bronze skin and Asami's lighter tone was muted by the soft blue glow of the spirit flowers around them. Their naked entwined bodies glistened with sweat.

The air was not quite cool, not quite warm. Just right for two new lovers becoming one.

The hand under Asami's knees tickled their way up the thighs, finding the moist mound where they converged. The taller woman clenched at Korra's touch there. Her fingers pressed between folds of flesh and she heard the ecstatic whisper, “yesss.”

Asami was lowered tenderly to the bed of flowers, surrendering to the Korra's ministrations.

Supple legs wrapped around broad shoulders, drawing Korra as close as two people could be. The touch of her fingers and lips and tongue were as gentle as The Avatar was capable of, under the circumstances. Every sensation was savored: The spongy texture of her lover's intimate parts, the taste and feel of their dampness; but most of all, the way Asami's hands were tugging feverishly at Korra's hair and ears.

No more words were exchanged because no more breath could be spared on them.

Asami writhed and moaned under the ravenous onslaught, so Korra knew she was doing something right. Her tongue lapped upward and—BAM! Asami bucked hard, turning Korra's head so suddenly that she saw stars.

The Avatar's reflex was to pull back and regain her focus, but she was restrained by the thighs locked firmly around her head. She pried them apart with care and could now see Asami had splayed out in the spirit flowers, overwhelmed.

Korra slowly dragged herself across the other woman's splendidly proportioned form. Beneath her breasts, she felt Asami's rise and fall with each low, shallow inhalation. Unwilling to relent, Korra lifted the other woman up and ravished her with kisses. Asami's lustrous black hair fell around their faces like a cocoon, blocking out everything but the fire in their eyes.

Asami gave a pleased sort of hum, perhaps rendered temporarily incapable of speech, and adjusted her position on Korra's lap so that both women were straddling the other's left leg.

Korra didn't understand at first . . . but then Asami started moving and she caught on real quick. Her hands found Asami's hips and held on for dear life as they ground against each other. The heat and friction rose to Korra's head, blanking out all thought.

For her part, Asami had recovered her wits. She rested an ear over The Avatar's heart, listening to the staccato rhythm, while her nimble fingers went to work. One hand followed a feather-light trail down the small of Korra's back to the hot crevice of her buttocks. The other worked its way down between their sweat-slick bodies, wriggling through curly untamed wilderness, to cup a sopping wet sex.

Superior leverage allowed Asami to knead the fevered flesh with the heel of her palm. Her fingers curled around and started to slip inside Korra, one at a time. The errant digits of her other hand had found passage between muscular cheeks to tease another sensitive spot there, sending shivers up The Avatar's spine.

Korra was drooping like a marionette with its string cut. She was only still moving at all based on raw instinct. Her hands had fallen away and were grasping feebly at flowers and soil. She was vaguely aware of a different kind of stirring deep inside. Its was tantalizingly familiar, but Korra was unable to identify it in her current fugue state.

Her awareness was roused again by what seemed to be two voices calling her name, over and over.

“. . . rra korra Korra—”                                                                                                                                                       . . . _an wan Wan_ —

Asami practically hissed: “Brace yourself.”                                                                                                                          _I will love you forever._

Penetrating Korra front and back, Asami then dove in to complete a three-prolonged offensive. It was too much for even The Avatar to endure. Every muscle and nerve seized. She arched like a bridge and the earth moved beneath her — literally.

Korra's fists slammed down, splitting the flowered vale into a spider's web of canted slabs. Turquoise petals were thrown up in a cloud. The woman's rapturous shriek was nearly drowned out by the roar of an inferno spitting into the dark canopy above.

And then it was over.

Sense returned slowly. The darkness receded and Asami filled Korra's vision. This woman was her light, her love, her life. Lavender mascara ran in streaks down her cheeks. The expression she wore was a contortion of worry and barely-restrained horror, but Korra couldn't figure out why.

“Korra! _Oh Spirits_ , Korra, are you okay?”

Coming back to herself, The Avatar smiled numbly, feeling the squeak of leather-against-leather under her head that meant Asami had rolled up her jacket to be a pillow.

“Did I . . . hurt you?” Korra asked. She tried to reach for her lover's face, but was intercepted by a fierce grip and the splash of hot tears.

“Nothing—a little ice—can't fix,” Asami replied. Her voice was hoarse, barely coming out between the mingled sobs and laughter. She indicated one hand with raw red fingers and bruised knuckles, shaking it out at the wrist.

Korra managed to rise up a little, but falling short of a kiss, instead rubbed noses with Asami. That seemed to help the taller woman calm down.

“I'm so sorry, Asami. I'll never scare you like that again, I promise.”

“What—what in the world was that? I mean, o-okay, so now we know that you're a screamer. But is it always going to be like that?”

Behind Asami's head, Korra could see that the enormous leaves of the baobab trees had all but withered away, revealing both still-very-nude young women to the prying eyes of every spirit that had grown curious by that sudden storm of bending.

There was a hushed muttering of things like “Is that The Avatar?” and “Raava, I sensed Raava!”

Asami noticed this now too and gasped in surprise. Rather than freak out, she instead matter-of-factly pulled a blanket out of her nearby pack and flung it around herself, then swaddled Korra in her arms.

“They're right,” Korra pointed out. “It was Raava. She doesn't normally talk to me or anything, but I guess because we're in the Spirit World, she was able to feel what I was feeling. And I felt her emotions too, like . . . her love for Wan. His soul has been reincarnated over and over, into me. The Avatar Cycle kept them together for ten thousand years.”

“Does that mean . . . I have to share you?” Asami asked. She actually sounded a bit hurt.

At a touch, Korra lifted Asami's chin and their lips met again; not with force or desire, but a mutual need for warmth and reassurance. The two women held each other close, feeling their hearts beating in unison.

“Yes, I'm afraid so. You'll have to share me with the whole world—no, both worlds. Being The Avatar is about love and compassion for all things. That's what holds us together.”

Asami made a little hiccuping sound. Korra saw her dearest friend and lover's tear-streaked visage force out a smile, under bright green eyes that had seen far too much sorrow. Even in this way, it was like watching the Sun rise.

Korra would fight with all her strength to protect everyone. And then fight with everything that was left to return to this woman whom she loved.


End file.
